1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to front loaders as used on construction and farm tractors, specifically to an upper jaw mounted above the loader bucket to facilitate handling of bulky materials.
2. Description of Prior Art
Front loaders with a jaw to facilitate handling of cumbersome objects such as tree stumps, broken concrete and similar materials are not new. Heretofore front loaders equipped with the jaw have been expensive, because of the additional hydraulic equipment necessary to operate them. In addition to being expensive, the jaw could not later be added to loaders that were not initially equipped with them without expensive replacement or modification of parts of the loader.